Saved From Pain
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Tsuna and Adult Reborn couple; At first Tsuna is with Hibari but his cloud gaurdian rapes him. Tsuna is hurt over this. Reborn has loved Tsuna for awhile and is mad about this. All the ex-arcobalno care for him and are ready to help in any way they can also.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Tsuna and adult Reborn couple(the curse was lifted)Reborn is now the home room teacher. Tsuna is raped by Hibari in this and is now depressed,broken and self-harming.

Chapter 1=Raped and Saved

Tsuna P.O.V

I was lead by him on the way to home room and he tore my clothes off and just started. I hadn't wanted sex for awhile. I wasn't ready and stuff. I struggled and pushed but Hibari held me down and rammed himself right into me dry. We had been dateing for about 3 months. I screamed and cried as he took me dry and grunted in pleasure ignoring my screams.

I sobbed in pain as he finished up and felt the blood and cum cakeing my thighs.

-Under the Discrimination Commitie Room where Hibari was Rapeing Tsuna-

Reborn P.O.V

Dame Tsuna is late. Most likely flirting with that. I heard cries of pain up above and tear-filled "Stops!" as I also heard "Shut ups!" from Hibari and grunts of pleasure. Gokudera rose his hand making to get several grenades out and I smiled gripping my favorite guns tightly. No one gets to hurt my student! I had fallen for Tsuna ever since I met him. He was the only one who honestly didn't treat me like a real baby even though I looked like it at the time.

I also felt great around him. Bianci knowticed and had fallen for Chrome. The 2 were now a item. I was happy for her. The shy Mist Gaurdian was able to control her easily.

"Class dismissed." I said. Yamamoto got up getting his sword out. "Are we allowed to kill him if we have to?" he asked. I sighed. "Leave that to me and Colonello." I said as Colonello came also hearing the noise. Colonello was the gym coach. "WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING, KORA!?" he cried out. Ryohei shrugged but showed respect to Colonello since that was his sensei. "Don't know sensei. Uh, well Tsuna be ok? He's like a little brother to me." he asked. "We'll make sure of it, Kora! The kid did a lot for us Arcobalno!" Colonello said.

I smiled makeing sure my gun was loaded and we kicked the door open. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM, KOYA!" I shouted. Hibari scowled but did what was commanded.

"He didn't even want a decent fuck so I just..." he growled. "Decided to force him! Nice boyfriend! Forcing him into things, Kid! Know your sensei taught you better than that!" growled Colonello. "Actually he REFUSED to litsen to me." Deno said frowning entering the group. He scowled at Hibari. Colonello and I lead him out. Me with my Leon gun pointed at his head. "Not going to kill me are you, ex-baby?" he asked. "Shut up!" I growled. "We both know I know a million places on how to kill someone and hide their body." The rest stood quitely. "We'll take the 10th home, Reborn. See you at his apartment." Gokudera said.

Tsuna and I moved out. Lambo,I-Pin, and Futa sometimes visited now that they were middle schoolers and Tsuna was in 11th grade. I smiled, proud of them at least. "What are you going to do about a Cloud gaurdian?" Chrome asked. "Think Irie will cover it well since he's withdrawn and quite enough. Also he actually cares about you guys not to hurt Tsuna at all." I said. "Irie seems like a good idea...and a good friend." she said. "You guys didn't trust me at first but gave me a shot."

"We thought you were with Mukuro but then you showed us you were a friend several times and were there for the 10th. I'm sorry for those guilty thoughts, Chrome. You are my friend and like a little sister to me now." Gokudera said. "And my sister better take care of you." She smiled. "Don't worry I am teaching her how to cook normal food although she doesn't like it." Chrome said. "That's gotta be torture for Bianci." chuckled Gokudera. I smiled leading Hibari out.

-Hours Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

I woke up from the pain and hurt. I shivered feeling gross and filthy. "Tsuna, we got rid of Hibari. He won't touch you again. Reborn will be back soon." Ryohei said. I nodded at this glad a brotherly figure was here. "Need me to make some hot tea or anything for you?" he asked. "The hot coco that you like makeing for me and Kyoko with marshmellows." I asked. He chuckled at this. I had only told Ryohei that I was gay and had hoped Hibari would be the one who didn't hurt me since he was a gaurdian.

"We also found a new Cloud gaurdian. Are you ok with Irie? You 2 were ok friends." Chrome asked. I nodded at this. "He was a good mechanic and saved us." I said.

She smiled at this. "Thanks Chrome. Thanks Ryohei." I said. "Any time. Get some rest. Ok." he said. "I'll tell Reborn to take it easy with your training a bit." I sighed not wanting to be babied that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsuna P.O.V

"I want to still do my training." I told Reborn who drinking his coffee quitely. "Sit the hell down and shut up. I am not training someone in your condition." he said. "You have had my training and you can't be that stupid?" I sighed. "I'm not but I don't want to be babied!" I cried out.

He sighed. "I am not babying you Tsuna. You never once babied me not even when I looked like it!" he said. "You even acted like an adult so why would I?" I was close to tears then.

"Your friends treat you differently huh? Look I just don't like the idea of training you after this. It'll get you even more hurt and open some more injuries. We can try the minor training but if it opens anything up, we're stopping. Got it!" he said.

I nodded.

-In The End-

Reborn P.O.V

We got to a cafe. "Told you you would open something up." I said. He was quite. I chuckled a bit. I then knowticed he ordered hot chocolate. I bought both of our drinks. I smiled having bought Tsuna's drinks for awhile when I sat with him at cafes. I don't know if he knowticed or not. "Reborn why do you keep buying my drinks for me when we get coffee? You force harsh training on me, you're not an easy tutor so why are you nice when we go out to eat or anything?"

he asked. I smiled. "I'm not always a strict hard ass. The tutor make up falls once and awhile." I told him. "What did you do to Hibari?" he asked. "He was still a gaurdian when you took him so you would be...?"

"He's alive. I left him with your father to deal with. You would be surprised what an angry parent can do to someone who has raped their son." I said,smirking.

-Elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Hibari was chained up and tortured in a cell. "This is quite extreme" said Colonello looking at Ietismu when coming to help out with his group. "He attacked my son." Ietismu frowned. Lal rose an eyebrow. "He did have this comeing Colonello. You wanted a piece of him too." Colonello nodded.

"The boy grew on all of us. I admit it. Glad he's getting some payment back." Colonello said. "Just hope he never finds out. Tsuna is such a sweet kid." Lal smiled seeing Tsuna as a son.

"Don't worry. Made this place top secret so he would never find out." she said. "The only ones who know are Reborn and Lambo and Lambo honestly doesn't care about Hibari after what he did." Lal responded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Off To Jail He Goes!

Normal P.O.V

Gokudera sighed. He was training Lambo. "Keep going, cow." he said. The 2 were also now a couple. His phone went off. "Hey is Lambo with you?" Reborn asked. "Yeah failing miserable at the drills I gave him." Gokudera said. "Well put him on. Need to talk to him." Reborn said.

"Here. Reborn has to have a word with you." Gokudera said.

"It's not my fault! Studidera uses the smartass routine as always! Tell him to cram it and stop being a know it all for once!" cried Lambo. He got hit with a grenade. Tears threatened to fall and Gokudera gently picked him up. "Lambo-kun, you need to do this for Tsuna. He really wants to see you get better as a family member and see that you care.

Can you try to focus on your studies for that?"

"I...I will for Tsuna Nee-chan." he said taking deep breaths. "Lambo, I wanted you to tell me what you knew about where Hibari was." Reborn said. Lambo sighed and recounted to Reborn on the phone. "We should just let it go Reborn. He's where he's suppose to be." Lambo said. With that the 2 hung up.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

Reborn was having us take notes in his class. I had been healing nicely when Hibari entered the class looking better. I flinched away. "Take a seat up front, Koya." he said. Erie and the others were now circled around me in a protective circle of friends and gaurdians.

"Could always kick his ass." Kyoko said. Her brother had taught her a few fighting moves in case he returned. She was now dateing Haru. "What would Haru think?" I chuckled. "She's been getting lessons too just in case." Kyoko said. "We're on your side, Tsuna."

I sighed at this. I then gazed at Reborn worriedly until Colonello entered with several officers from Italy. "Hibari Koya, you are under arrest for attacking and violating the 10th Vongolia and resisting other Vongolia members after being found out." one of the officers said. I reconized her as..."Lal?" I mouthed. She smirked and put a finger to her lips.

"How is this a crime? Millions get raped at schools. How does this matter?" he asked.

This time Enma stood up along with his gaurdians. "This is bullshit! Tsuna may be a lot like me but he doesn't deserve this!" Enma cried out. "He's a fucking herbvore!" he cried. "Who the hell cares! He's human!" yelled Mukuro who was now the Science teacher. He decided he loved experiments and Science was just that. "How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"You're going to Italy's prison and I am sure you don't need to know what prison that is." Lal said darkly. "The mafia one." I said softly. She nodded. "Where ones go when they are in the mafia." she responded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Love Confessions and Mother-Figures

Tsuna P.O.V

I rubbed my arms, wanting to cut. I was now able to go back to training again and stuff. Reborn was at a teacher's conferance if you call shooting at parents and teachers to shut them up a conferance. I don't know what he did in Italy but he sure made sure people knew where he stood here now.

I quickly put my arm bands on and my jacket after makeing a few cuts and waited for him to return. The door opened and he entered. "The conference ended and we'll go camping for our training session. Go pack." he said.

-In the Woods where they were camping-

Reborn P.O.V

I decided to not be as harsh as usual with my training since he was still hurt from the rape. I did have him run the usual drills and stuff but not going to the extreme as before. I also had him cook our meals in dyeing will mode like he usually did when he had to camp out. I smiled watching him. He was getting better. "Why did you want me to stay? You're getting better." I said. He sighed.

"You're part of our group too and I care about you. Yes you're harsh with your training but I would miss everything about you if you left Reborn." he answered. I smiled happy when I heard that.

"Reborn, will I find someone...after Hibari?" he asked. I chuckled. "Of course you will,baka." I said and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled and held onto me tightly. I smiled and captured his lips in a kiss, begging for entrance. He granted it as I licked and sucked for dominance and soon won. He groaned in pleasure as I held him and then pulled apart. "Are we now...?" he began. I smirked kissing him again and nodded. He smiled shyly at this.

-The Next Day-

Tsuna P.O.V

I was making pancakes for breakfast for us when..."Can I pwwwwweeeeease cook Tsuna. Chrome is torture at times and has now gotten to my favorite foods to cook." Bianci begged. I chuckled. "Fine. You can go make cupcakes if Hibari turns up again." I said. She cheered at this. Bianci had been coming by to check on my training. "I'm allowed to poison his ex!" she said when Reborn came out and just shrugged. "Have no guilt over that one." he said. I sighed. They quickly turn to murder all because I was

..."Arigato, Bianci Nee-chan for looking after me." I said. "I used to hate you but you're ok. You kind of grow on people...like fungus." she said smileing.

"I'll accept it as a complement in your weird way." I said. "I need a blessing from a gaurdian's boss to marry them. I wanted to marry Chrome after she graduates." Bianci said. I smiled. "Of course you have my blessing Bianci. You literally raised Lambo, I-Pin, Futa, and myself!" I cried out. My own mother was neglectfull and kind of ignored us. I wasn't too worried about Reborn since he looked after himself quite a bit. "Well someone had to. Nana was quite a scatterbrain for a woman." she said. It was part of why I was self-harming too. After Hibari it got worse.

"Look after him, Reborn." she said. He smiled. "Will do." he answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Romantic Holidays

Tsuna P.O.V

It was now the 3rd day of camping and soon it would be done. I was looking over ideas for Valentines day. I had seen some favorite coffees that Reborn liked and was planning on buying them. "If you can laze around then you can train. Hop to it!" he said. "HAIIIIIII!" I cried out. I forgot how feircesome he could be as a tutor.

Reborn P.O.V

I picked up the order subscription he was looking at. He had already ordered 4 things and they would be delivered right on time for...February 14th. In Italy, Valentines wasn't celebrated. However things like White Day and Valentines destracted students so much and made them want to spend time with their loved ones. I sighed knowing it would hurt Tsuna if he knew I was raised not celebrating the holiday. I decided to take him out to eat but where?

The sushi place should be good. He has always loved that place. So I started planning for a holiday that I used to never celebrate at all.

-With Lambo and Gokudera(the 2 now live together if you want to know)-

Normal P.O.V

Gokudera was teaching his boyfriend how to play the piano. Lambo had been curious. "Gokudera, what's on the 14th? Heard kids in my class talk about it?" Lambo said. Lambo was the only one who was Italian out of everyone in his class. I-Pin was Chinese. "It's a romantic holiday that the Japanese and America celebrate. They also have one on March 14th so it's like they have 2 romantic holidays." Gokudera said. Lambo paused. "Can we go to a candy store then and then out for ice cream on that day?" he asked. "How about you pick something and then me?" he suggested. Lambo smiled. "Sure but I get to pay for your thing and you mine." Gokudera agreed.

"Out for icecream for me." Lambo said. "Then I choose the candy store." Gokudera said. "But you don't like sweets." Lambo replied.

Gokudera smiled. "No I don't but someone I care about does so I want to go out to a candy store with you." Lambo smiled at him. "I love you Gokudera!" he said, captureing his lips in a kiss. The door opened and Chrome froze seeing Gokudera with his hand down the kid's pants and the kid kissing him. "I'll come back later." she said softly.

-Valentines Day-

Reborn P.O.V

"Thanks for the coffees, love" I said. He smiled. "No problem. I love you, Reborn." He was looking around curiously. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see." I answered. We got to the sushi restarant and I asked for his favorite table. "Reborn don't you want..." Yamamoto offered. Yamamoto was now dateing Squalo who most likely told his boyfriend some Italian cultures to have him ready.

"Um..."OOOOOOOIIII!BACK TABLE! BACK TABLE!"yelled Sqaulo. "Back table I guess." I said and thanked him and Squalo. Tsuna watched from the menu. "Lambo told me about Italy's culture by the way. That people don't have romantic holidays. Thanks Reborn. This means a lot." he said. He then leaned over and kissed my lips.

I smiled holding his hands. "This may be the first Valentines but I really like this one." I said smileing. Tsuna smiled at that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Moveing To Italy

Reborn P.O.V

I got home and found Tsuna studying. He was trying a lot harder now that we were together. I smiled. "Straight A in my class, love. Good job!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled. "Anything for you, Reborn." he said.

I held him in my arms. "Tsuna, you know we have to move to Italy after you graduate. Want to live with me?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I would love to! I was never the type that liked always being surrounded by other large groups." he said. I smiled knowing that but also knew he was getting better at being a boss. Due to his kindness and ability to help out, others started to like him. The Varia had become our allies due to this.

I smiled as I held him close.

-About A Year Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

I now lived with Reborn in a huge mansion in Italy. I smiled having a library to myself as he had a gun collection room. We also now shared a room. "I'm ready to have sex with you." I told him. He smiled. "I'm going slow. I don't want to hurt you." he said, gently kissing me. I smiled. "Arigato and I love you Reborn."

The End 


End file.
